Super High School Level Pianist!
by Alice in Twistedland
Summary: Ever wondered what life at Hopes Peak Academy had in store? Find out Yumi's story.
1. Despair Peaks Academy: An Introduction

Danganronpa rewritten

CHARACTERS: 

Name: Yumi Kanato

SHSL: Pianist  
Personality: Yumi is unnaturally kind and helpful, but when you first meet her, she'll be super shy.  
Looks: She has long, blonde hair that goes down about an inch below her bottom. Her eyes are a light green, yet they always seem so troubled. She wears a striped one-shoulder shirt and a pleated skirt with stockings and heels with bows. Her given weapon is a sword and it's sheathed on her back at all times.

Name: Xel Zura

SHSL: Dancer  
Personality: Xel is a completely bubbly, suspicious character. She got close to as many people as possible, staying in a rather limited friend group.  
Looks: She has turquoise eyes, Long, wavy blonde hair with two pieces sticking up that mirror each other, a huge sword that always stays sheathed on her back. She wears a blue uniform at all times.

Name: Osaka Ayumu  
SHSL: Loner  
Personality: Osaka Ayumu is a very wimpy young girl who stayed in a rather limited friend group. She tends to flock away from large groups, usually followed by a friend.

Looks: She has the most beautiful violet eyes you could ever see, with curly hair that goes halfway down her back. She wears a simple black dress that goes down to her knees with simple black heels. She wears two bells with ribbons on her head. Has no visible weapon on her.

Name: Krickle Varkis  
SHSL: Anger  
Personality: Krickle is your typical grouchy type. He's always bitching about something. Very good at finding things to be angry at.

Looks: Krickle has black, spiky hair. He wears a grey sweater and black pants with dark grey sneakers. Awl.

Name: Jun Onotashi  
SHSL: Violinist  
Personality: Almost never near a violin, Jun stays away from others, and is at most times considered suspicious. Even when the suspicion is nowhere on him, he's usually trembling nervous.

Looks: Jun has short black hair and a curl sticking up on his head. He wears a yellow hoodie and black jeans with white sneakers. He has brown eyes and normally an annoyed expression. Dagger.

Name: Yuu Akahisa  
SHSL: Airhead  
Personality: Yuu is normally out of it, staring off into space a lot. He's quite timid, yet at times he can be merciless and tsundere.

Looks: Yuu has messy brown hair that goes everywhere, normally with headphones on his head. He wears a white t-shirt, black shorts with a white belt, and black and white sneakers. Axe.

Name: Miyahara Yukina  
SHSL: Swordsman  
Personality: She's a total tsundere. Yukina is completely serious, which could really help her in trials.

Looks: Yukina has long blonde hair in which she has a blue ribbon. She wears a blue and white girlish dress and simple white high heels. She also wears glasses. She has a white rabbit called Yu whom she talks to. Sword.

Name: Mitsuki Minori  
SHSL: Devil twin  
Personality: She's completely rude and only trusts her twin sister, Tsukiko.

Looks: She has long brown hair and amber eyes. She wears a lacy black dress with red ribbons that some would consider lovely. Mitsuki wear red flats. Knife.

Name: Tsukiko Minori  
SHSL: Angel twin  
Personality: She's completely kind and will trust everyone, even her quite rude sister Mitsuki.

Looks: She has short brown hair and amber eyes. Tsukiko wears a dark blue tank top with black jeans. She wearss simple blue sneakers. Also wears glasses. The slightly taller one. Knife.

Name: Ririchiyo Suzumaki  
SHSL: Detective  
Personality: She's quite clumsy, yet good at collecting evidence and quite wise. When it comes to trials, she won't be much help if you try to blame her for the murder...

Looks: Long black hair and glasses. She has deep violet eyes with glasses. She wears a long plain white dress and white heels. Sword.

Name: Kawamura Hoshi  
SHSL: Gay  
Personality: He's a very happy young boy who constantly makes advances on the other boys. Kawamura smiles a lot, but is quite weak. Knife.  
Looks: He has tan skin and short brown hair. He has deep green eyes that could capture anyone. He wears a black tee, white skinny jeans, and black sneakers. Dagger.

Name: Asanuma Kiko  
SHSL: Princess  
Personality: Asanuma is very bossy and selfish. She looks down on others and demands to be called Kiko-hime-sama.

Looks: She has long periwinkle hair and red eyes. Her hair is normally in a ponytail with only her bangs in front. She wears a very princessly dress with decorative high heels. Mace.

Name: Shigeki Taisho  
SHSL: Psychologist  
Personality: He's very quiet yet gentle, and is helpful when it comes to any sort of trauma.

Looks: He wears a doctorly coat with black trousers and shoes. He has an eye patch over his left eye, which is normally covered by his long blond bangs. The rest of his hair is quite short. He has indigo eyes and a usually serious expression. Sword.

Name: Seyama Naoya  
SHSL: Journalist  
Personality: He's very shy and stays to himself. Writes down every single thing that happens to him or others.

Looks: Slightly long tied back dirty blond hair and grey eyes. He wears a red hoodie with denim jeans. He wears brown loafers. Awl.

Name: Fujiwara Seiko  
SHSL: Trap  
Personality: He's quite girly in everything he does. Seiko is very kind and quite serious, too.

Looks: He has long violet hair and violet eyes with glasses. Seiko wears fake padding in that area under his undergarments and long dress.

Name: Hanari Shiba  
SHSL: Painter  
Personality: Hanari stays close to his best friend Hoshi, as he's the only person he's ever trusted.

Looks: He's a little bit taller than the average person and wears a green striped turtleneck with black slacks. He's usually barefoot. Hanari has ginger hair and amber eyes.

~PROLOGUE~ 

"So, this is Hope's Peak Academy? It's so lovely!" Yumi said to herself with a smile. "I'm off to enter, wish me luck, mom!" She said, holding a picture of her deceased mother. And with that, she walked into the academy. "Wow... it's s-" Suddenly, the air seemed toxic. Yumi coughed and hacked, trying to breathe, and then she passed out.

She woke up in a dorm room. "A-A room?" She asked herself. "Bum-bum-bum-buuuum~" Yumi looked at the speaker in her room. "All students report to the Gymnasium~!" She looked for the gymnasium, doing what she was told. Finally when she found it, fifteen other students were gathered there. A bear was on the stage. "Welcome to your new home! Since, of course, you won't be lea~~ving!"

Everyone gasped and looked at ear other. "What do you mean?!" A girl with violet hair yelled in fear. "Well, young 'lady'," He said with something that resembles air quotes, "In order to leave, you must commit the perfect crime! Now, introduce yourselves! And be sure to get cozy, because some of you won't be leaving until any time soon."


	2. Despair Peaks Academy: Could that be it?

Yumi stood near the entrance to the gymnasium, giving an attempt to stay away from the others. Commit the perfect crime… murder anyone without getting caught… A few moments later, she was approached by Xel Zura. "Hello, I'm Xel Zura! I'm Super High School Level dancer! What's your name and Super High School Level?" "I'm Yumi Kanato… Super High School Level pianist…" She mumbled with a glance up at the slightly taller girl. "Nice to meet you, Yumi-chan~" The suspicious young woman said with a bright and cheerful smile. "Um… yeah, you too."

Krickle, Osaka, and Jun ended up near each other. "D-Damn it!" Krickle yelled in annoyance. "Why the fuck are you assholes close to me?!" Osaka flinched at the tallest's words. "Sorry…" She mumbled, walking away from the others so that nobody else was there. Jun was shaking and randomly laughing. "What the fuck is wrong with you, damn violin guy?" Krickle said with a scoff. "N-Nothing of your concern, angry bastard…" Jun answer, walking toward Yukina and Yuu.

Yuuzuru wasn't paying attention, and was accidentally staring at Yukina. "O-Oi, what are you looking at, damn it?! I may as well kill you with my sword!" She yelled with a tint of scarlet on her face. He snapped into reality. "Eh? Oh, sorry…" Yuuzuru murmured as he started walking away. 'Let's kill the bastard.' Yu said to his master, of whom he sat on the shoulder of. "Not yet, Yu." She sent a small glare to the rabbit. "Not now, Yu, maybe later I will." She whispered to the small mammal.

Mitsuki and Tsukiko sat down on the bleachers together, their features even more alike than expected; regardless of the hair lengths and color contrast. "So, Angel," Mitsuki said, bringing out her twin's nickname, "What should we do? Should we kill or be killed? I say we kill." Ririchiyo walked over to the girl and slapped her. "I'll investigate every murder and if possible kill you before I let that happen!" The gymnasium went silent from the echo of Ririchiyo's awesome slap. Asanuma laughed at the slapped devilish girl. "That's what you get for being a stuck up bitch~" She said mockingly before walking away with a bounce in her step. "Shut up, you bratty princess!" Tsukiko retorted for her twin sister.

Kawamura, Hanari, and Shigeki sat next to each other. Hanari was thinking of a way to paint the blood of his victims on the ground. "I can't help how I feel about you, dearest Shigeki~" Kawamura said in his flirty voice. Shigeki rolled his eyes and walked away. "I need to treat your flirting issue, I swear…" the young psychologist mumbled with a sigh. Seyama walked up to Shigeki. "What happened there?" He asked the other boy, "Can I review you?" Seyama randomly took out a piece of paper and began scribbling down information about Kawamura and Shigeki's encounter. "Gossiping bastard…" Shigeki mumbled as he walked away from yet another insane young man.

Fujiwara approached Yumi and waved. "I'm glad to see another girl being a wallflower~" He said with a smile, hoping his voice was okay. "Come on, miss Super High School Level…?" Yumi responded in a kind voice. "Pianist, what's yours, um… what's your name?" Fujiwara laughed. "Fujiwara Seiko, Super High School Level… um… photographer!" He had hoped his little lie went smoothly and as planned. Being a girl in such a situation may benefit him, after all.

"Abnormal hours!" a voice snapped. Everyone went with their new friends and new enemies to explore. "Hmm… I wonder when the first murder will be?" Yumi mumbled to herself. as she looked around the school. "The incentive is to get out alive and be with the ones you love right now, so it mustn't be long…" Her new friend, Seiko, was behind her. "Y-Yumi-chan, do you really think that's enough to murder your friends?" He asked. "It definitely is." They reached the cafeteria and grabbed a couple of grape vines. "Let's eat as we explore!" Fujiwara suggested.

They walked into the indoor garden and heard a choking sound come to a halt, then the rustling of bushes. "...What was that noise, Yumi-chan? I'm scared!" He hid behind his new friend. On the ground lay a blue-tinted, unbreathing Tsukiko. "...Tsuki-chan… who did this? Why?! I wanted to be your friend!" Seiko cried as the culprit fled through the bushes to safety. Shigeki walked in, continuing his alone exploration. "Tsukiko-!" He gasped as a bell sounded. "A body has been discovered! Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!" Monokuma announced on the screen.

"...We may as well get searching…" Yumi mumbled in a hoarse voice as she reached to the strangled corpse. "...I wonder who killed her? It could be anyone... someone was running in the bushes, but we were too stunned to do a damn thing!" She cried out as all the others ran in. _Let's see... the murder weapon is bare hands and there seems to be footprints of blood leading toward the bushes. I wonder to whom they belong? It looks like they would belong to high heels..._

"There's an abnormal cut in the chest... the murder weapon was a sharp object or weapon." Ririchiyo pointed out. "It was convenient; probably a death in the heat of the moment. Look, there are small splatters of blood coming from the hallway. She wasn't killed here, was she?" Everyone followed Ririchiyo to where the blood was coming from. "So it was true. Whoever was in the cafeteria is the culprit!" _There's a knife missing from the butcher's block. _Yumi noted.

"The class trial will now commence!" Monobear announced on the screen. _So this is it, huh? It's either we die now or we find the culprit! But what if we don't have enough evidence- wait! Whoever was with her at the time is the culprit... so that means... it was her own sister, Mitsuki?! _Yumi cast a glance over to Mitsuki, who as usual, had a slightly tsundere expression. _So then, I'll need to see if any evidence that we have matches up against her!"_


End file.
